RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
For the archive of past nominations, see RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations/Archive. Nomination Rules Making a Nomination *You may not nominate yourself or ask someone to nominate you. *For a chat moderator position, nominator must have an e-mail confirmed account with no bans or blocks within 4 weeks of the nomination and have been active on the chat for a minimum of 2 weeks. *For positions other than chat moderator, the nominator must have an e-mail confirmed account with no bans or blocks within 4 weeks of the nomination, have been actively editing/posting on the wiki for a minimum of 2 weeks and have a minimum of 25 edits. Voting *For chat moderator positions, voter must have an e-mail confirmed account with no bans or blocks within 4 weeks of the nomination and have been active on the chat for a minimum of 2 weeks. *For positions other then chat moderator, voter must have an e-mail confirmed account with no bans or blocks within 4 weeks of the nomination and have been actively editing/posting on the wiki for 2 weeks and have a minimum of 25 edits. *Your vote should contain why you think the nominee is a good candidate and examples if possible. *Your vote is to be signed with your signature using "~~~~" or your username hyper-linked to your profile page. *Your vote must be in your own words and contain valid reasons. Liking the person is not a valid reason. *Your vote can not be composed solely of quotes from other votes or simply say "I support/agree with user/the above." Other *Nominations are given a week to gain votes before it is reviewed. *Nominations with no majority after a week will be extended for 4 days, during which users will be contacted via their message wall to rewrite invalid votes. Should no clear majority be found the staff will decide the outcome considering the wiki's best interests. *If a user's rights are removed via nomination, they cannot be re-nominated for those rights for 4 months. This does not apply to users who step down without an active nomination for their removal. *3 weeks after a newly appointed user has passed their nomination, they will have their performance reviewed and a decision based upon their suitability for the position will be made by all active administrators. Prerequisites for Nominees Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least six months. *Be fairly active on chat. *Have not been banned from chat for a duration longer than one day in the last month. Forum Moderator *Have made at least 300 forum edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least three months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Rollback *Have made at least 400 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least four months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Administrator *Have made at least 750 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least eight months. *Have not been blocked within the last six months. Bureaucrat *User has been an administrator on the wiki for at least five months. Nominations for the Removal of User Rights Since nominations for the removal of users may require extensive evidence and include several different points, they are often too large to be put on this page. Instead, nominations for the removal of a user's rights are to be made in either a blog or forum. Similar to the process of nominating users for rights, the decision will be based upon a majority vote by registered users. If administrators and bureaucrats feel that a user is actively causing harm with their rights (such as a moderator banning several users for no reason, or a rollback reverting several users' edits for no reason), they may temporarily remove the user's rights until a vote on the nomination is decided, upon which time the rights will either be permanently removed, or given back if the nomination does not pass. Since bureaucrat rights can only be removed by Wikia staff or the user themself, nominations for the removal of user rights of a bureaucrat will be forwarded to Wikia staff. Sample Nominations 'Username of Nominee' Nominator: Username of Nominator Reason for Nomination: Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki. Support 1: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. Oppose 1: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. See the archive of past nominations for more examples. Chat Moderator There are currently no active nominations for chat moderators. Forum Moderator There are currently no active nominations for forum moderators. Rollback There are currently no active nominations for rollbacks. Administrator 'HazelQuill7445' Nominator: General Esdeath Reason for Nomination: Hazel has been around for a long time contributing to the main in almost every way possible. Discussing, advising and recommending other contributors and staff make her a very cooperating potential Administrator. She has helped maintaining the Wiki to a high standard and provided good additional information when needed. Her active contribution has been highly noticeable during the Volume's run and showed us how capable she is in making valuable edits. Due to her contributions and her teamwork, I have full confidence that she will perform this role extremely well. Support #'Support:' Hazel is clearly suited for the role of an Admin. She is a good editor and she is very good at interacting with other users.The Trumpet player of (talk) # Support: ' I know Hazel both as a good friend as a contributor to the wiki; she has consistently proven herself to be a level headed and dedicated individual; and has experience as an admin/bureaucrat on other wikis. I have no doubt she is fully qualified to help as a higher ranking member of the community, and only good can come of it. Phantomlink959 (talk) '''Crankiest of RWBY rollbacks '''16:09 4 Jun 2017 (UTC) #'Support: Given her regularity on the wiki, the formality and politeness her comments carry when interacting with users either of her own accord or on behalf of the wiki and staff as well as her many contributions to the mainspace from the smallest grammer correction to the Remnant Timeline page, I hold confidence that Hazel would make a great addition to the Administrative position here and support the action to make her one. MiniDaggers 16:15, June 4, 2017 (UTC) #'''Support: '''In my time here I've seen Hazel make many good contributions to the wiki. She has also demonstrated to be level head and formal in her interactions with other users. Her regularity to the wiki would make her a great help to the Admin board. ''Lord Jaric ''18:33 (UTC) Oppose Bureaucrat There are currently no active nominations for bureaucrats. Removal of User Rights There are currently no active nominations for removal of user rights.